An augmented reality (AR) system and/or a virtual reality (VR) system may generate a three-dimensional (3D) immersive virtual environment. A user may experience this virtual environment through interaction with various electronic devices, such as, for example, a helmet or other head mounted device including a display, glasses or goggles that a user looks through when viewing a display device, gloves fitted with sensors, external handheld devices that include sensors, and other such electronic devices. Once immersed in the virtual environment, the user may move through the virtual environment, and may teleport to other areas of the virtual environment, through physical movement and/or manipulation of an electronic device to interact with the virtual environment and personalize interaction with the virtual environment.